1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser projector scanning a projection plane with lights from laser light sources to display an image.
2. Related Art
For example, the technique of scanning a screen by irradiating the screen with laser lights from laser light sources in two axis directions by the reflection of the laser lights by a resonant mirror to project an image is known as a laser projector using lasers as the light sources thereof.
Moreover, the technique of adjusting the vibration width of a resonant mirror by changing either the duty ratio or the signal amplitude of a drive signal for vibrating the resonant mirror is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-275757.
Because the accuracy of the drive signal for driving the resonant mirror, however, depends on the resolution of a clock signal in the conventional technique described above, a difference sometimes arises between the frequency of the drive signal and the resonance frequency at which the resonant mirror is optimally driven.
Then, if the resonance mirror is driven by the drive signal the frequency of which has a discrepancy from the resonance frequency, the vibration width of the resonant mirror becomes smaller, or the similar phenomena are caused. The conventional technique consequently has the problem of the deterioration of the image quality of an image projected on the screen.